Enough is Enough
by GaramMerica
Summary: Sungguh, kalau Athrun melihat Kira melakukan aksi 'bunuh diri' lagi—atau hal-hal yang terlihat seperti itu, Athrun ingin menjenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sebelum mengikat Kira di kursi dan mengomelinya habis-habisan. Oh, dia sudah melakukannya. / One Shot! Mind to read and review?


**Enough is Enough**

Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to its owner: SUNRISE, BANDAI, and its creators

No material profit taken from this.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sungguh, kalau Athrun melihat Kira melakukan aksi 'bunuh diri' lagi—atau hal-hal yang terlihat seperti itu, Athrun ingin menjenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sebelum mengikat Kira di kursi dan mengomelinya habis-habisan.

Oh, dia _sudah _melakukannya.

.

* * *

><p>Entah harus berapa kali lagi Athrun melihat sahabatnya itu 'mati' sampai anak itu sadar dan berhenti membuatnya terancam gagal jantung. Athrun memutuskan sekarang sudah cukup, tidak ada kata 'lagi'.<p>

Pertama—yeah, yang ini memang salahnya juga—saat pertempuran habis-habisan mereka setelah kematian Nicol. Dicecar Cagalli, dihina-hina olehnya karena tindakannya yang super bodoh dengan mulut pistol yang tak pernah bergeser dari sasarannya—_dia_, bahkan seluruh rasa sakit yang berteriak dari tubuhnya yang terluka tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit yang mencekiknya ketika ia menyadari Kira telah tewas _oleh tangannya sendiri_.

Saat ia bertemu Lacus di teater lama itu dan sang diva memberitahunya kalau Kira masih hidup, ia terkejut, bingung, dan marah. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal sekejam itu padahal jelas-jelas Athrun sendiri yang menyaksikan sahabatnya tewas—_sialan! _Bahkan ia sendiri yang memastikan hal itu terjadi! Namun di balik semua itu, Athrun merasa lega. Meski sangat samar, meski sangat kecil, Athrun bisa merasakan setitik harapan dalam hatinya bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar masih hidup.

Waktu Kira dan Athrun akhirnya bertemu setelah pertempuran itu, Athrun ingin tertawa lepas dan menangis seperti orang gila. Sahabatnya dari kecil itu berdiri dengan tegap, tanpa luka, _utuh dan_ _hidup _dalam sosok yang selalu diingatnya. Perasaan campur aduk yang bergejolak di dada Athrun membuatnya tetap diam. Saat akhirnya pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersenyum dan menyapanya, ia berkata dalam hati kalau Kira harus berterima kasih pada Cagalli karena tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk mereka berdua. Seandainya gadis itu tidak datang dan muncul di antara mereka berdua saat itu, oh, Athrun bisa menjamin sebuah benjolan akan muncul di kepala Kira Yamato dari tangan Athrun sendiri. Benjolan itu pasti _terlihat sangat indah._

Ya, Athrun sedang sarkatis.

Yang kedua terjadi di perang Valentine Berdarah Kedua. Tubuh pemuda berambut biru itu gemetar, kedua matanya membelalak, setiap sel otaknya menolak kenyataan kalau puing-puing mesin yang mengambang di laut itu berasal dari Freedom. Ia meneriakkan nama Kira berulang kali, berharap ia akan terbangun dari mimpi mengerikan ini dan melihat wajah khawatir sahabatnya yang berusaha menenangkannya. Sayangnya semuanya adalah kenyataan. Freedom jatuh dan meledak. Kedua bola matanya sendiri menjadi saksi. Ia menggeleng dan berbalik. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan ia harus pergi menenangkan diri. Jika tidak, ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya untuk masuk ke _mobile suit _dan menghabisi Impulse—_beserta_ pilotnya—dengan tangannya sendiri.

Athrun hampir mengira sosok berambut cokelat yang ia temukan saat membuka mata hanya ilusi. Hah, ia bahkan hampir percaya kalau dirinya sudah ada di alam baka kalau bukan karena rasa sakit yang hebat di seluruh tubuhnya, sampai orang itu mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang membuat air mata kelegaan mengalir deras dan membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Aku—kita berdua masih hidup."

Terakhir, kejadian satu ini berhasil membuatnya mengumpat keras-keras—tidak terlalu keras, sebenarnya. Athrun tidak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya-yang-seolah-tidak-pernah-bosan-berbuat-nekat memutuskan waktu terbaik untuk mengunjungi _Chairman _Durandal adalah setelah menghancurkan Messiahdan membuat tempat itu runtuh. Maksudnya, _hancurkan-dulu-dan-bicara-kemudian, _sungguh?

Jantungnya hampir berhenti saat pintu _lift _suram itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemandangan mencekam yang ada di depannya. Tidakkah Kira sadar kalau dua—coret—tiga pistol sedang mengarah ke kepalanya?

"Kira!"

Untuk sesaat waktu seolah dipercepat sebelum dihentikan secara tiba-tiba. Butuh waktu untuknya mencerna bahwa yang tertembak barusan adalah _Chairman—_bukan Kira—sampai ia tersadar dan langsung mengarahkan pistolnya sendiri ke kepala sang penembak. Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan—pada Rey, Kapten Gladys, bahkan _Chairman_—karena akhirnya harus seperti ini. Ia mengerti seseorang bisa gelap mata meski tujuan akhirnya baik. Itulah manusia. Ia tertawa miris, teringat akan ayahnya sendiri, tapi sekarang ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya lama-lama. Ia memiliki prioritas lain. Pemuda itu berbalik, memberi isyarat agar Kira mengikutinya. Keduanya pun berlari dengan cepat, menghindari ledakan yang jauh lebih besar yang tidak akan ragu menelan mereka.

Sesampainya di _hangar_ Eternal setelah pertempuran panjang itu, Athrun membuka pintu kokpit dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dengan cepat. "Kalian turunlah lebih dulu," perintahnya pada Luna dan Shinn yang hanya bisa mengerjap bingung saat pemilik rambut biru tua itu keluar dan melompat ke samping, membiarkan gravitasi luar angkasa membawanya.

Ia tiba di depan kokpit Strike Freedom tepat saat pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok sahabatnya yang baru selesai melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Tidak, pasang kembali." Athrun berkata tegas. Ekspresinya benar-benar serius.

Kira mengerjap. "Ap—"

"Tetap di tempatmu. Pasang sabuknya lagi." Nada dingin itu masih ada. Athrun sadar tindakannya ini berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa orang, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia harus bicara. Sekarang.

Menyadari sahabatnya ini sedang kesal dan _ia pasti akan kena masalah, _Kira menurut.

"Helmmu."

Kira melepas helmnya dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan. Athrun sadar dari ekspresi tenang yang ditunjukkan Kira, anak itu pasti sadar ia akan menerima teguran untuk kesalahannya meski ia tidak tahu kesalahan mana yang akan dipermasalahkan.

Oh, Athrun tidak akan memberinya teguran. Ia akan memberinya _kemurkaan._

Athrun melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Kau tahu apa salahmu?"

Kira terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Banyak sekali. Kau mau aku menyebutkannya satu-satu?" tanyanya. Ekspresi Athrun mengeras. Kira menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. "Mungkin tidak."

"Beri aku alasan untuk tidak mematahkan hidungmu."

Kira mau tidak mau terkejut mendengar nada bicara sahabatnya yang begitu dingin. Lalu ekspresi itu ... Kira lagi-lagi menelan ludah. Dari kedua tangan Athrun yang terkepal erat dan tubuhnya yang kaku, Kira tahu Athrun sedang mengerahkan seluruh tenanganya untuk menahan diri. Ia akan benar-benar melaksanakan ancamannya bila perlu. "Aku minta maaf." Ia hanya sanggup mengucapkan tiga kata itu.

"Kau masih tidak tahu, kan?" tembak Athrun.

Kira tidak menjawab.

"Kau mau aku mati?"

Mata Kira membelalak. "Apa!? Tidak! Kenapa—"

"Apa kau senang melihatku mati? Beberapa kali?"

Akhirnya Kira mengerti.

Athrun sebenenarnya ingin mengatakan betapa ceroboh, berpikiran pendek, tidak sayang nyawa_, _dan _bodohnya _Kira keras-keras di depan wajah polos itu, memberitahunya—memperjelas—bagaimana perasaannya setiap kali Kira berhasil membuat Athrun berpikir dirinya tewas. Itu membuatnya muak! Tidak bisakah Kira lebih menghargai nyawanya sendiri? Namun Athrun juga tahu. Jika ia melakukannya, ia hanya akan menarik perhatian semua orang dan membuat Kira menciut, kembali ke cangkang pertahanannya. Anak itu bisa menjadi sangat tidak percaya dalam beberapa keadaan.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kupikir perlu dilakukan," jawab Kira.

Lihat? _Deffensive_.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu_, berpikirlah _lebih keras," tepisnya tajam.

"Aku tahu. Maaf, harus menempatkanmu di posisi itu beberapa kali." Kira semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di kursi kokpit. Tubuhnya melemas, kalah. Perasaan bersalah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Rasanya pasti menyebalkan." Kira meringis membayangkan hal-hal yang menimpanya terjadi pada Athrun dan Kira yang berada di posisi sahabatnya.

Athrun mendengus. "Menyebalkan? Oh, _jauh _melebihi itu."

Kira tidak membalas.

"Hei, Nak! Kalian baik-baik saja di sana?" Andrew Waltfed berseru dari bawah.

Athrun menoleh dan baru benar-benar melihat kerumunan kecil sudah terbentuk. Beberapa orang terlihat cemas, termasuk Lacus yang berdiri di samping sang komandan. Athrun membiarkan tubuhnya melemas. Ia menghela napas. Mengenal Lacus, gadis itu pasti sudah sangat khawatir, apalagi Athrun sudah berada cukup lama di depan kokpit Strike Freedom dengan pilotnya yang tak kunjung turun. Namun gadis itu masih menunggu, memberi Athrun waktu karena Lacus percaya Athrun pasti akan langsung memberitahunya bila Kira terluka.

Athrun menghela napas berat. "Kami baik-baik saja! Kami akan turun sebentar lagi!"

Beberapa helaan napas lega terdengar dan kerumunan itu pun perlahan menyebar, kembali ke posisinya masing-masing. Lacus masih menunggu dengan sabar, ekspresinya melembut.

Athrun kembali menoleh ke arah Kira. "Aku juga minta maaf. Aku hanya ..."

"Murka?" timpal Kira. Seringai mirisnya yang polos menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, murka." Athrun ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah melihat ekspresi itu beberapa kali waktu kecil. Kau semakin menyeramkan," komentar Kira.

Athrun mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah tahu intinya," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, "aku memaafkanmu, tapi kali ini _tolong dengarkan aku. _Kau harus lebih memerhatikan dirimu, Kira. Panggil aku, pukul aku jika kau yakin aku sudah melenceng terlalu jauh agar aku bisa ada di sampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku. Ini yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak mau ada yang ketiga. Kita teman, kan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti," Kira menyambut uluran tangan Athrun dan menarik dirinya bangkit, akhirnya bebas dari kursi persidangan. "Aku juga memaafkanmu karena tidak mendengarkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ada benarnya." Athrun mendengus. "Kurasa ini artinya kita impas."

.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Daaaaan satu fic lagi yang 'lahir' di waktu yang tidak tepat. Ujian, nak, inget ujian dan belajar #selfmonologue. Lalalala~

Terima kasih banyak untuk _readers _yang bersedia mampir dan membaca fic ini. Kritik dan sarannya sangat-sangat diterima~

Oh, sekalian mau ngiklan (?).

Hulo, readers! IFA 2014 sudah masuk ke bulan nominasi lho! Untuk info lebih lengkap, bisa mampir ke https (:/) u/3558869/IFA-2014 #

Ayo ikut berpartisipasi di IFA 2014 dan ikut memajukan fanfiksi Indonesia!


End file.
